Duele quererte
by KamonKaze
Summary: Kidou en su afan de querer a Fudou, este se muestra frio, ¿razones? desconocidas, pero cuando por fin se juntan un accidente les quiere separar.
1. Chapter 1

Duele quererte – [Fudou x Kidou] one shot

-.-

POV KIDOU

Han pasado ya tiempo desde la final, me pregunto cómo le van a los demás. Hoy entro a la universidad, me las ganas faltan, pero todo sea por conseguir mis sueños, pero…¿para que mentir? Les echo de menos a todos, aun mas a ese estúpido, después de todo congeniamos, no de la mejor forma, pero nos empezamos a llevar mejor –suspira- que serán de sus vidas…Ojala haya tenido el valor como estratega, persona de hablar de mis sentimientos…soy un cobarde –pensé que olvidar era mejor- y asi deje las cosas.

FIN POV KIDOU.

Por una gran universidad estaba entrando un joven alto o de media estatura, con ropa casual con un bolso a un lado negro, llevaba lentes, el pelo recogido en un moño hacia atrás. Pensativo andaba, no se daba cuenta que justo a su lado, pasaba un chico de ojos verdes serenos, ropa casual un bolso de lado verde, cabellos castaños, un poco largo, le era conocido, si no fuera porque sus pensamientos no le dejaban ver su alrededor.

En clases, las horas se habían detenido, solo daban paso a los pensamientos, el cual Kidou se hundió profundamente. No notaba la presencia de cierto chico, pero este si se dio cuenta.

POV FUDOU.

¿Kidou?, pensé que mi mareada cabeza –ya puestos venia un poco pasado de bebidas- me jugaba una mala pesada, pero era realmente él. Después de terminar secundaria no le volvi haber, si fue hacer un bachillerato de excelencia al igual que yo, pero en distintos lugares. Le vio pasar por mi lado y como si nada, me quede estatico, ha cambiado mucho, se le ve tan seguro…apuesto que aquel diario suyo ya no dice que una vez sintió algo por mi, ¿Qué cojones me pasa? ¿Por qué digo eso?, soy un estúpido sin remedio aparente.

Espero volver a verte, siendo amigos.

FIN POV FUDOU.

En la salida de las clases, el chico de ojos verdes, sin esperar nada, se da la media vuelta, al fin al cabo algún dia se tienen que enterar que están juntos en clase –tenia miedo- sabia que tipo de persona era él mismo, no quería manchar el buen nombre de un chico puro, pensaba claro. A sus adentros era tan orgulloso, egoísta, y sobretodo astuto. Mezclar alguien contrario a ti es crear una marioneta, pensaba.

Estando enfrente de las listas, el de los ojos rojos como rubís, miro un nombre en esa lista. "Fudou Akio". En su mirada cabía el asombro, volteo rápidamente buscando aquel chico, quería verlo, sentir que es él realmente.

-¿Dónde estas? –corria buscando con ganas aquel chico- ¡mierda! ¿Por qué no te sentí?.

Por los pasillos nada, las salas, cafetería, patio, nada, no lo encontró, cuando abandono a buscarlo lo vio en un árbol fumando al parecer un porro y junto a él una bebida alcohólica. Se le acerco con la respiración agotada, medio muerto, mirándole mal, y de una patada le tira el porro.

-¿Qué te pasa ti…-ve el rostro de Kidou de nuevo.- Por fin de diste de mi presencia –sonriendo.

-¿sabias que estaba aquí?-reaccionando

-Si, te vi en la mañana, pense que era lo mejor no vernos.

-Y eso lo decides tu, ¿no?-molesto, sigue igual de arrogante y orgulloso

-Clarooo, sabes que no cambiare mi actitud por ti –rie- sigues siendo un niño mimado-levantandose para irse.

-Estupido…-susurro, apretando sus puños con fuerza

-¿eh? Como dices, no te escucho con esa voz de niña –burlandose.

-¡Que te calles! ¡No debí enarmonarme de ti estúpido!- se marcha.

-Entonces era verdad –pensando- mejor, asi te alejas de mi tsk, -se marcha en dirección contraria a Kidou- Sere siendo Fudou Akio, no me dejare embaucar por sentimientos como esos, ¿amor? Quien lo necesita, yo no te amo-dejo claro al viento.

A los días siguiente, Kidou noto que algo iba mal con Fudou, iba mas mareado de costumbre, caminaba raro, como desiquilibrado, no se mantenía en pie, un dia lo seguio al terminar la jornada de clases, y paso algo horrible.

-Te voy a seguir, no porque te quiera, si no porque me preocupas, tonto-corriendo por las calles, vio al ojos verdes doblar la esquina, él, sin alcanzarle todavía escucho un gran choque entre coches, se asusto mucho.

-¡por favor que no este él! –rogaba, doblo la esquina y no daba crédito a su vista.

Llego a la esquina, vio todo lleno de sangre, cristales rotos, la gente llorar, correr, incluso fuego salir, dio un paso adelante, su mundo se derrumbo, cayo como un castillo de cartas, vio a Fudou atrapado debajo de un coche, desde sus caderas para abajo estaba atrapado, su parte superior estaba libre pero muy mal herido, llamo a la ambulancia, no urgencia, no evito ver de sus ojos salir lagrimas del dolor, al llamar a los medios necesarios, escucho en susurro al chico tirado en el suelo del dolor.

-Kidou…-susurrando con voz sumamente débil.

-¡No hables! Ahorra fuerzas-suplico

-ME..da…igual…-como riéndose en su intento escupe sangre- yo..yo…te..m…me gustas-lo digo por fin sonriendo, tocando el rostro de Kidou por última vez.

-NOO vive, por favor, hazlo por ti…-llorando, dejando caer sus lagrimas en el ya frio cuerpo de Fudou- ¡MALDITO EGOISTA! –grito al cielo.

Lloro todo el tiempo hasta que llegara la ambulancia, las horas eran eternas, se comia el coco, no quería que se muera, quería vivir a su lado. Aunque le haya rechazado.

La noche cayo y el doctor dio noticias al joven.

-Joven…

-¿Si? –impaciente.

-Fudou Akio esta en coma-bajando la mirada- no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.

-Fudou…no…-corrio a la habitación, lo vio todo conectado a esas maquinas horribles, lloro de la desesperación, no quería saber nada, solo desaparecer, pero noto algo.

Él le miraba fijamente, con esperanza y miedo a la vez, pronuncio un nombre, "Kidou". En ese instante lo decidio, cambiaria de carrera para ser medico y ayudar a Fudou a recuperarse.

Año tras año, Kidou veía el árbol donde se declaro a Fudou, pero siempre disputo a fijar su meta en lo mas alto, juro que le devolvería la vida.

Fudou tras años de tratamiento, pudo recuperarse y despertar de ese amargo sueño, donde le mantenía vivo la esperanza de que alguien se acoradara de él, y asi fue. Kidou Yuuto, estratega del Raimon, un chico normal de coeficiente intelectual superior, salvo a quien amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Duele quererte –parte 2-

-.-

Sentí perfectamente como mi cuerpo era atravesado, todo se volvió negro, no podía distinguir nada de nada, cerré mis ojos, pensé y jure que nadie se acordaría de mi en su momento…

_Me equivoque_

Abrí los ojos por una milésima de segundo y le vi ahí ese chico al que yo quería pretender odiar e hice daño con mis palabras que ruin fui…soy tan hipócrita.

Flash Back.

Estoy en mi último año en el Raimon, mis amistades se convirtieron en malas compañías, de la peor calaña posible, seres ruines capaces de todo con tal de alcanzar lo que quieren. Me convertí en uno de ellos.

-Hola, Fudou hoy has faltado otra vez –me saludo el de las rastas, al parecer llege tarde, ¡puf! ¿Qué me importa a mi?.

-Déjame dormir –recostándome entre mis brazos. –Me a joderle la vida a otro.

-Fácil de decir, no tolerare como delegado de clase..

-¡Me da igual! –me levante de golpe estando unos escasos centímetro de su rostro -¿sabes? Eres un listillo si crees dominarme, a mi, el gran Fudou Akio, si crees eso, mete olvidándote, soy libre, no te doy riendas a ti –me fui de la clase, Kidou tan solo tiro mis clases y me grito.

-¡Al infierno contigo!

-¡Pues muy bien! Desde ahí te veré –dando nuestros caminos elegidos.

Mas tarde en el patio.

-¿Ocurre algo Fudou? –pregunto el capitán

-Nada, aparte ¿Te importa?

-Solo intento ser amable

-Mejor vete hacerte el amable con Kazemaru para tirártelo

-¡Oye! No me hables asi, y menos de Kaze-chan –me agarro de la camiseta

-Ja –rio con gracia- suéltame no vaya hacerte daño –de la nada me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que cai al suelo.

-¡Callate! –todos nos miraron

-¡Ahora veras! –del suelo me levante, alce mi puño contra Endou por estúpido.

Desde aquel dia, no volvi hablar con nadie del Raimon, tan solo con Tsunami, Tobitaka y Kidou pero tan solo pocas veces.

-¡Fudou! –en mi ultimo dia de curso

-¿Qué?

-Yo..yo…

-¿Te comio la lengua el gato? –rio- bueno me voy

-Espera

-No me interesan lo hombres –menti y me fui sin decir nada.

Fin Flash Back.

-¡Kidou! –le llame con insistencia

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Esta pierna me pica horribles, pero no me puedo mover, hazlo por mi anda –con mirada picara.

-He estudiado medicina, te he salvado, y ahora me pides que te de rascando tu pierna, algo falla ¿no crees?

-Sí, pudiera llegar lo aria, y por cierto gracias, pesado- esa ultima la palabra en bajo.

-Te he escuchado tonto –me dio un tenedor.

-¿me rasco con una mierda de tenedor? ¿Qué soy un animal? ¡Ya de paso dame un maldito cactus!

-No seas pesado, no me pase mi vida estudiando medicina para esto –dandome un pequeño golpecito, cosa que me dolio, que malo era, creo que lo hizo en venganza.

-Ok, ok, entendí la indirecta –cogi la comida de al lado – Que fue de mi todo este tiempo.

-Nada, has estado aquí todo estos años, he venido a visitarte todos los días –sonrojado, intento ocultarlo de mi.

-Gracias creo…es algo que nadie haría por mi –mirando por la ventana, el re rio fuertemente, no se porque.

-Mira que eres tonto –alzando la vista con una sonrisa- nos enteramos de todo, tus amigos fueron a la cárcel, desmantelaron unos asuntos fiscales y también les descubrimos su trafico de drogas, todos presos.

-¿Cómo? Seguro me cogerán como se enteren de mi

-No, Megane se ocupó de todo, en tu ausencia los chicos del Inazuma te venimos a ver, incluso Endou

-Ese tonto, hasta sigue siendo tan imbécil.

-No le trates de esa forma

-Le trato como me sale de ahí mismo de la punta de la ***** -dije

-Bueno, debo ir a ver los otros pacientes, ahora nos veremos, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? Vale…ya que estare aquí, buscare a una enfermera a la que molestar y que la echen. –rei maléficamente – y va en serio.

-Hare como si no hubiera escuchado nada-se marcho para hacer su trabajo.

Cambio mucho por lo que veo, y yo también, tengo el pelo mas largo, mis rasgos mas adultos, mis ojos mucho mas amplios y serenos bajo una malicia, y también otra cosa.

Le doy gracias a Kidou por salvarme de ese horrible sueño del que por mis medios no podía despertar, le miro con incredulidad, me salvo, no me lo puedo creer aun.


	3. Chapter 3

Duele quererte -parte 3-

-.-

Los dias pasan y yo sigo postrado en esta estupida cama, me puedo mover y tal, pero no me dejan irme, quisiera escapar. Kidou no me deja irme, cree que estare mejor, ¿acaso sabe por lo estoy pasando?...imbecil...eso es lo que eres...

Con esfuerzo y cuidado me visto, me arreglo y salgo de esa habitacion, sali con cuidado cuando vi a Kidou con otro doctor, creo que era Geonji, estaban hablando frente a mi habitacion, yo estaba escondido, fuera de la habitacion, me puse a escuchar lo que hablanban.

-Kidou...¿de verdad estas seguro? -inseguro

-Si lo estoy, Goenji, cueste lo que cueste le salvare la vida a Fudou...

-¿Despues de todo lo que te hizo? aun le quieres ¿no es asi? -digo seguro, Fudou escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Si...eso mismo, pero no es por eso, se que puede salvarse, quiero que viva mas tiempo -esas palabras descolocaron a Fudou.

-Es en vano...tiene los dias contados.

-¡No! no aceptare esa opcion nunca

-¡Entiende! a menos que encuentres alguien compatible con él, y que salga bien los examenes, jamas lo salvaras.

-Calla -se hundio dentro de si mismo. Fudou para disimular hizo como si no escuchara y decidio ir a la habitacion como si nada.

-¡Anda! ¿cuanta visita? jeje-sonriendo- Goenji-baka, ¿sigues con Shirou?

-Mira que eres un incordio-se fue.

-Fudou, ¿porque saliste?

-Me aburro por dios, ¡Soy persona!

-suspiro- esta bien, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Pero si estas trajabando

-Estoy de descanso

-Ahh entonces bien, llevo años sin saber nada de nada.

Pasearon por el parque hasta que vio a unos chicos jugar al soccer, el balon cayo a los pies de Fudou, la recogio y entusiasta lanzo el balon con fuerza.

-Todavia estoy en forma- dijo orgulloso

Se pasaron la tarde jugando al soccer con los chicos, cuando se fueron los chicos, Fudou se empezo a sentir muy mal, le dolia el pecho.

-¡Arrg! -se cayo al suelo del dolor, Kidou se asusto mucho.

-¡FUDOU!-preocupado- ¿Êstas bien? voy a llamar a Goenji

-Tonto, estoy bien -esforzandose demasiado- solo descansare sobre este suelo blandito

-¡Pero esta sucio!

-Joder, pues traeme el cuarto de la reina no te jode

-No me hables asi

-Te hablo como me sale de los huevos mismos -recostado, parecia que se recuperaba mas.

-Fudou...cuando ...¿cambiaras?

-¿Para que? si me voy a morir -sin mirar a Kidou tumbado en el suelo.

-Tu...lo has escuchado...-bajando la cabeza

-¡Ja! jugais a ser dioses ¿para que?

-Fudou...yo...quiero salva-fue interrumpido.

-Me arrepiento de una sola cosa en toda esta absurda vida- dijo secamente como ahogandose en un vaso de lagrimas.

-¿como? ¿de que?

-De no ser sincero, de ocultarme de mis sentimientos, soy un tonto...-hablo interrumpidamente, Kidou dejo que hablase- El dia que tu querias decirme algo, se que querias declararte a mi, yo fui tan estupido que te digo que no, debi decirte que si, dejar atras este orgullo que correr por mis venas...perdoname...

-Fudou...-rompe a llorar, el otro lo ve llorar y tambien solloza.- Pense que me odiabas por amarte, queria curarte para que hagas tu vida, me puse feliz cuando despertarse, te quiero tanto...soy tan feliz...pero...

-Morir es un echo -se levanta debilmente y se aferra a Kidou - quedate a mi lado hasta mi ultimo aliento. Por favor...te amo Kidou..-dejando aun lado su orgullo.

-Lo are Fudou no lo dudes nunca- abrazando a su chico ahora.

Los meses pasaron y desgraciadamente llego ese dia tan amargo...Fudou cayo enfermo, Kidou hizo lo imposible por salvarle, todo era inutil. Lloro de impotencia, fue donde la persona que amaba.

-Perdoname...

-Kidou...gracias por estar a mi lado, nunca podre agradecertelo...ojala...pudiera cambiar.

-Lo has echo..

-No mientas. Soy el mismo, y lo se -rio- Kidou llevame a la torre de metal, quiero ver el ultimo atardecer.

-Esta bien.

Hizo caso a lo que digo, lo acompaño a la torre de metal, donde Endou y Kazemaru estaban por casualidad, vieron a Fudou con un estado muy delicado, se sento en el banco tan tranquilo viendo caer la noche lentamente.

-Bonito el dia ¿eh?

Nadie contesto, Kidou se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Kidou, te ame, fuistes mio, y de eso no me arrepiento de nada, tuve una vida dura, y no se la deseo a nadie. Cuidaros mucho chico-cerrando sus ojos, tambaleandose- Te quiero Yuuto.

-¡Akio! no! -fue a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado.

-¡Dios mio!-tapandose la boca Kazemaru. Las cosas para Fudou terminaron, y en su ultimo lecho de vida, dejo una carta para kidou.

"Gracias, salvaste mi vida, y te lo agradezco, estuvieste en mis ultimos dias.

Te amo.

Rehace tu vida por mi.

No me olvides, como yo no lo are de ti.

ATT: Fudou Akio."

Los años pasaron y Kidou aun con el corazon vivo por el recuerdo de Fudou, va siempre donde su cuerpo murio, cada dia va, esperando su dia de morir para verlo de nuevo, su sueño se hizo realidad.

FIN


End file.
